iCarly (Genderswap)
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, from the fourth season. A iCarly universe with different Carly, Sam and Freddie being of the opposite sex. Genderswap & Camddie relationship: M/M/F.
1. Carlos, Samson & Faith

**A/N: Well here, I wanted to try a genderswap history, we'll see what happens. It's always the same universe of iCarly, only the three main characters are changed (I made sure that their name be close to those of their counterparts):**

 **\- Carly Shay: Carlos Shay (looks like Devon Werkheiser)  
** **\- Samantha Puckett: Samson Puckett (looks like Benjamin Stone)  
** **\- Fredward Benson: Faith Benson (looks like Hailee Steinfeld)**

 **The difference will be due to their gender, the rest of the characters are the same.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Carlos, Samson & Faith**

 **Shay Apartment**

"I can not believe you were locked up all this time with Pam" Faith is trying to stifle her laughter with her hand on her mouth.  
"Ugh, it's the fault of Carls, thank you very much for these 6 hours locked with my mother" Sam launches an accusing glance at his best male friend.  
"I just wanted to help" Carlos expressly defends himself "and you are good with your mother now, right?"  
"Still on the jury, I do not promise anything" Sam shrugs.

Carlos Shay smiled as he turned in front of the door of his apartment. He took the keys from his pocket to open and go inside with his two best friends, Samson Puckett & Faith Benson. They were just waiting for their best friend to open the door, with Sam resting his arm on the head of Faith, she rejects him as she knows he still plays with her height, it's not her fault if she makes less a head that her male friends.

Carlos turns the key in the lock to open, he enters and sees his older brother Spencer Shay work on his new sculpture ... anything resembling an ostrich/butterfly in rubber.

"I'm home" Carlos says to his brother, as he sits on a seat at the counter, the kitchen side.

Sam goes straight to the fridge to find something to put in his mouths, and Faith closes the door behind her and she will take on a fruit in the bowl of central cabinet of the kitchen. She looks at Sam take a plate of ham, she wondered how Sam can eat whatever he eats and always have that fabulous body, she is not the mind.

Faith had already seen most of Ridgeway girls run after him, just to sleep with Sam. She smiled as she knows the real reason for the refusal of the blond every time ... she and Carlos know the reason.

"Hey, what's up the kids?" Spencer asked, after I finished doing something with his latest creation.  
"Your brother forced me to spend 6 hours locked in a room with my mother" Sam replied.  
"I became partially crazy being locked up with Sam and his mother" Carlos added.  
"Patrice has flirted with me, and she wants me to be her girlfriend" Faith sighs, bored.  
"This is great" Spencer said tinkering on his sculpture.

Carlso turned to Faith with a raised eyebrow, like Sam choking slightly on the slice of ham that he was swallowing.

"Patrice was really flirting with you?" Carlos asks for confirmation.

He smiled slightly and Faith shrugs.

"Yes, she was quite impressed when I shocked the the shadow hammer with my taser" Faith confirmed, nodding.

Marissa Benson had learned at her only daughter methods of fighting, in case of aggression or when boys became too enterprising with her, it was when puberty struck Faith, the conversation become a woman was quite embarrassing for the young brunette.

"Whoa, once that one of gifts of the crazy is useful" Sam smiled mockingly after regaining his breath.

Faith rolls her eyes on the daily insults of Sam about her mother. Okay, her mother is totally too overprotective, but she is her only daughter and she understands that her mother wants to protect her. She protects her too much, it's her fault that her daughter has developed a rebellious spirit and wants marked her independence.

"So, you gonna see her again?" Carl asks Faith in teasing her, he already knows her answer.  
"I'm not interested in girls" Faith replied, shaking her head.  
"We know you like dicks" the blonde smiled at the little brunette "except this time, you know ... with my twin sister."  
"Hey, it was just an experiment" Faith is offended, then blushed at the memory with the beautiful blonde "and then, she is very good kisser."  
"Ooohhhh, your fans should be happy that Faith Benson is lesbian" the blond hums.

Before Carlos and Faith could say something (him to calm their umpteenth dispute, and her to insult the blonde), Spencer stopped them in their tracks to say something.

"I did not know you wore underwear butterfly" Spencer said randomly at Faith, looking at his phone.  
"What, I like to feel m-" she looks Spencer frowning and putting her hands to hide her buttocks "how can you know?"  
"I-, you've posted on iCarly" he said, recoiling slightly, frightened by her deadly gaze.  
"I've never done that" Faith shouts angrily, before turning her head to Sam.  
"Sam, you posted the photo?" Carl asks calmly to his best friend, while Spencer returns to his business.

He already knows the answer, and he also knows the reason for which Sam loves to get Faith angry ... he can agree on his reason but sometimes, he wonders if he is not going too far with teasing, Faith can be as frightening as her mother, but Carlos will never tell her that.

"Oh c'mon, I just want our fans to know that our little Faith becomes a young woman fulfilling and experimented lots of new thing" he smiled at Carl.

Faith was about to say something scathing to Sam, but she is interrupted again by Spencer.

"I finished" Spencer shouts victoriously, instantly forgetting the dispute of the three friends.

The trio turned their attention to the strange ostrich/butterfly in rubber, as they are now side by side.

"I feel that I will regret it, but what is it?" Carlos asked.  
"An ostrich with butterfly wings" Spencer replied as if his little brother was stupid.  
"And why?" Faith asks for more detail.  
"Because it's fun" the older brother Shay replied with condescendingly.  
"But-" Sam asks to press the issue but Spencer interrupted.  
"Because it's fun."  
"If you say" Sam sighs bored by this discussion.

* * *

"Well, if we went in my room? We still need to repeat iCarly" Carlos told at his two friends.

They shake their heads, Carlos climbs the stairs towards his room first, with Sam close behind him. But before he could set foot on the first step, Faith takes him in her arms behind him, and she slips her hand into his cargo pantallon in jeans and in his boxers, to catch his manhood and give him a pressure.

He groaned slightly as the surprise attack of Faith, she is close to lick a path from his neck to his ear.

"I'll make you pay for the photo, Puckett" she whispers in his ear.

Then, she let go and up the stairs ahead of him. Faith rolls her butt for teasing him as she knows that Sam will watching her ass, she exceeds Carlos, he had heard and he saw the scene, he chuckles to look Sam, they both know he is in trouble now, Sam should know that there is a limit not to upset Faith.

Unfortunately, the blond often exceed this limit.

 **...**

Spencer looks at the two boys climb the stairs to their female friend in his brother's room.

For most people, it was strange to see these three together as they had all three of personality differences and sometimes he had received from his friends's comments on why they were even friends. For him, it's nice to see them together.

Carlos was the good ordinary boy of 16 years (the same age as his best friends), he is the popular social & boy and he has many friends, he succeeded very well in his studies. Spencer knows that Carlos would do anything before his two best friends, he would do everything to make them happy.

Samson was the perfect example of a bad boy, he was to Juvie for too many times and he had no interest in studies, except when his best friends encouraged him to succeed to his good. While Sam is the most beautiful boy of Ridgeway, he preferred to stay with Carl & Faith.

Faith was the shy girl & bullied before meeting with the two boys, then she was let alone to the 5th grade, no one dared to attack the girl of Carlos & Samson. Passing her time with them, Faith became a stronger girl, independent and also authoritarian, Spencer knew that Carlos & Sam (especially Sam) loved it at the girl.

Spencer knows they are safe all three together.

Okay, they are a strange trio, but they complement each other perfectly.

 **...**

 **A/N: That is the first chapter, there will be just a few chapters as I have just a quick idea for this story.**

 **But if I have other ideas, I can add other chapters.**


	2. Daddy doesn't always win

**A/N: It's the sequel, a little warmer than the first.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - Daddy doesn't always win**

 **Carlos's chamber  
** **Twenty eight minutes later,**

"... And if we were doing a 'iHave a Question?" Carlos told his two friends, as he wrote in his notebook of ideas.  
"Yeah, people can wondered if Fifi has other sexy underwear in her drawers?" Samson gave a smirk at Faith.

He knew that Faith hated that nickname, and he will not deny to continue to use it again and again.

"Or we could ask how long Sammy was not arrested by the cops?" Faith returns the smirk of Sam.

She knew Sam hated when she gave him nicknames too "girlies", she does not hesitate to do it again and again.

Carlos sighs, he would like to see his two best friends stop arguing for at least 5 minutes, because they do not really move forward to the next show, they just are "Messin' with Lewbert", "The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta" and "Hey, What Am I Licking?" for now. But no, this is too much time for them ... yet, he understands why they do it.

At the beginning of their friendship, the two hated each other for some reason that he did not know, then he had observed and as Carlos was the one between the two, he could see the clues. Coming from two different modes of life, Faith & Sam trying to get approval from the other, show their strength and hide their weakness. Then, over time, their arguments have become a sort of aphrodisiac for both, as preliminary until one of two attack the other and started to kiss each other.

"Stop! We will never end up like that, so I called for a truce, got it?" Carl says watching them severely.  
"Okay Carl/Calmos Shay" Faith & Sam say simultaneously.

They resume their activity: Sam lying on the bed Carlos to eat the rest of his ham and Faith lying on the sofa to catch fish with the magnetic fishing rod. Carlos sat on the ground, leaning back on the foot of the bed, his head touching one of Sam.

Over time, the boys do not hesitate to invade the personal space of the other. Later and having become less shy, they did the same with Faith.

Carlos wore a t-shirt NY New York Yankees black&white, orange & black pants, a white boxer and a pair of white & black sneakers. For Samson, it was a white shirt with the Mexican flag printed on, a cargo pantallon in dark blue jeans, a black boxer and blue boots.

And Faith, she was dressed in a t-shirt "Bullet for my Valentine" striped red&black and under a black&white plaid shirt, a pleated and striped, with leatherette straps and the zipper is at the rear, a black elastic belt with small white dots, Thigh-highs white&red stripes and black ballet flats with cat's head motif, small heel.

Faith adopted a grunge look from the past two years (Faith usually wears plaid shirts, as she knows that Sam hates plaid shirts), having been influenced by Wendy for her developed a style of her own, even if it knew that the redhead was very interested in girls, but it did not bother Faith, she loved to feel wanted and Wendy is her best friend. Before, Faith's clothes were ... more strict, because of her mother.

The young brunette has also put her hair in a French braid.

"Carl!" they hear the voice of Spencer scream from below "come here!"  
"I better see what my brother wants" Carlos said he put his notebook on the floor and he gets up, then he told at his friends "do not kill each other, you two."  
"No promises" Sam laughed as Faith just shrugged.

Carlos walk and out of the room leaving the door open.

Faith looks to Sam, he was not looking for her, otherwise he would have seen the carnivorous smile on the lips of the young woman.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later,**

"All right, my brother left to join Socko" Carlos said as she returns to his room.

He smiled as he saw the little show on his bed, he had one chance on two for it would happen.

Sam & Faith were in a make-out session hot, the girl was sitting on the stomach of the blonde, as she had tied his hands to the feet of the bed to immobilize Sam. She had also torn his shirt and scratched her nails on his bare chest, she loved to feel his muscular chest and his warm skin on her.

Samson was not the spirit of the surprise attack of Faith against him, he knows that she knows he is himself 'weakens' when he ate his ham, not focused on something other than his meat . He loved when the brunette became dominant over him, unlike other girls, he felt safe in her hands or in those of Carl.

Carlos just looks at the scene before him, he loved to see them together as he loved to be with both together at the same time. Their threesome is enough new: it has to begin around the middle of last summer there several weeks, while Spencer was out to see this girl he had a crush. They were all three in the kitchen in the stifling heat, Sam had started a water fight on Faith and after a while and see his two friends wet, Carlos had kissed Sam, then Faith

Since falling in love for Faith together after their first meeting with the girl, Carlos & Samson made a pact never if Faith was interested in a romantic way for the two boys at the same time, to do all to make happy her, regardless of the strange ideas of their girl ... and Faith could really have strange ideas.

Faith has always felt safe with her two boys, they allow her to do whatever she wants and they love to make her happy.

It was a strange relationship: she knows she is straight herself (she sometimes did stuff with some girls, at the request of her boyfriends to make them happy, but no more), Carlos is bi (Sam & her have already seen him out with as many girls as boys, and for Sam, he is exclusive on his two best friends (except this time with Valerie and his crush on Shelby Marx). She would do anything for them, like when she seduces Missy Robinson for she leaves Sam alone and she arranged for the redhead to leave with this cruise.

Faith looks up to see eyes filled with desire of her second lover, she smiled and motioned him to come here.

"Hey Carl" Sam told his best friend opening his eyes, when the brown was right in front of him.  
"You really could not wait for me?" Carlos said, pouting.  
"He started" Faith said, looking at Sam in the eye "I told you that I will make you pay for the picture, it is time Sammy."

Putting her words into action, Faith lowers the pants of Carlos and takes his dick erect in her hand that she caresses for a while to make it very hard. Sam looks at the scene before him, being attached, he could not do much as looked at the crotch of Carlos and his cock. From his perspective, the blond could also see the anal plug of Carlos, a black&pink rosebud, as Sam has his also (black&blue).

It was an idea of Faith, since she had visited this sexy shop with Wendy eight days ago and Carlos had accepted as he had a little experience with Griffin, Sam shrugged and was tempted by the new experiences.

 **...**

Sam sees Faith swallow the cock Carlos up to her throat, he could see the neck of their girlfriend being somewhat distorted by the virility of Carl in her throat. He thought it was very hot, Carlos was smaller and thinner than him, but he knew defend himself as he knew very well use his sex, the little ass of Sam remembers very well.

The blond licked his lips with envy, he liked to be subjected to his boyfriend/girlfriend but he wanted to do something too, he did not like being inactive in bed. Faith could see Sam stir slightly, a sign that he wanted to participate, she decided to tease him a little more.

"Sorry lover, but you're just looking for a little longer" Faith said after removing the sex of Carlos of her mouth.

She motioned to Carlos to join the crotch of Sam, Carlos lying down on the right of blond and Faith lying down on the left side. She unbuttoned the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper, Carlos lowers the underpants and releases the huge manhood of Samson. He was not jealous of his best friend, they were very happy with Faith.

"Sorry daddy, but you have to be punished for a few minutes ... or hours" Faith giggled as she barely skims his manhood.  
"Sorry babe" Carlos given him an apologetic look before Faith turns his head with her hand under his chin to kiss him.

All Sam could see, it is her lovers kissing at open-mouthed,their tongue swirling between them and at a few millimeters from the head of his cock, he could feel their warm breath hit his skin. Their girlfriend could be very bad in bed

And Sam loved it!

 **...**

 **A/N: I wanted to do a little teasing before attacking directly in full sex.**


	3. Intimate moment between 3 romantic souls

**A/N: This is another chapter, and there is also a side M/M, not my favorite but that's story.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 - Intimate moment between three romantic souls**

 **A bit later,**

Samson sighs of excitement and irritation.

This may take ten minutes, but for him, it must do many hours he remained in this position, lying on his back and Carlos & Faith above him. The blond was still tied and her lovers kissing each other always, except that he is (with Carlos) naked and Faith was in her underwear.

Sam bit his lips, he loves to see Faith so if sensual, he remembers when she wore her ample and cheesy clothes, she had trouble watched a girl way with pantallons and sweater. Thank you to Wendy to give her a look more ... well give her a look.

Back to him, Faith moved a languorous way her buttocks under his eyes, Sam looks at her panties he had photographed earlier in the day: a blue lace lingerie, bra & panties/string. Her panties were a butterfly motif hiding the upper half of the line of her ass, revealing just the upper part of her buttocks, without vulgarity.

Now, he thinks it is his fault that he is in this position, maybe he should think twice before proudly announcing that he still play a trick on his brunette.

But he loves so much the look when Faith understands that he played her a new prank.

The brunette was too cute.

As much as she loves just caress and kiss lazily Carl, not counting to do languish Sam, Faith wanted more.

She whispers something in the ear of her brown lover before returning to her blonde lover.

"You like it my panties? You should, you shared with everyone" Faith said as she rubs her crotch at the erection of Sam.  
"S- sure th- thing" Sam said with some difficulty.  
"Good" she smirked, Carlos withdrew her bra behind her.

Now topless in front the blonde, exposing her breast to a C cup, Faith removes her panties before putting it into a ball and shove in the mouth of Sam.

"I'll borrow it Puckett, as my dildo" she grabs his manhood, she masturbates very slowly up and down.  
"Hmmmm hm mmmhh" the blond trying to talk her but it was useless, his mouth was covered.  
"Shhh, takes this as a new game" her hand down to the base of his cock and knead his balls firmly "you'll simply love, is not that, bad boy?"

She does not expect a response from him, she sits on his groin and she spreads her legs, showing her femininity in all its glory. She positions his cock to spread her lips but without penetrating. Carlos is positioned next to Faith with his dick in front her, she takes it with her other hand and she masturbates a bit before taking it in her mouth. In this position, Sam could see their girlfriend quietly sucking their boyfriend, while she was using his cock as a simple dildo/vibrator.

If it was another girl, the blonde bluntly tell her to go fuck herself elsewhere, but not with her.

The sensation of mixing between their sexes leads to orgasm, he longed to slip inside her but it was a very bad idea. She could very well leave him on the edge of enjoyment for the whole night without him granting the release, and he loved it, but not tonight.

He just wanted to love her.

* * *

After a moment, Carl ended up in her mouth.

He had not thought about not warn her he would cum, he was lost in that Faith made him. It was not as efficient as Sam but he reloaded quickly, like a energizer bunny as Faith sometimes called him.

"Sorry, baby, I'll have to warn you" he said in an apologetic tone.

Faith just smiled, she takes off her underwear Sam's mouth and kissing the blonde fiercely. Sam returned the kiss eagerly, Faith had not swallowed the load of Carlos. It was this innovation that surprised Sam: the fluid gush suddenly flooded his mouth, but he was not disturbed, it was even hot enough.

"I will never got tired of watching you kiss like that" Carlos said, looking at them.  
"We have never before kissed as it" Sam smiled stupidly.

Carl was confused by his statement.

"She made me enjoyed of your gift" Sam continued, blushing slightly.

Faith looks Carlos smiling proudly, she caresses her fringe before putting it behind her left ear, before getting up.

 **...**

After a bottle of lubricant, Faith returned to bed by lying next to Sam.

She kissed chastely the blonde putting her leg around his waist, rubbing their wet sex.

"You've been a good boy, I want you inside me" she said, caressing his buttocks with one hand.  
"And me?" Carl said, pouting.

Faith removes the rosebud of Sam, she takes a little lubricant to expand his little ass, the blonde moaned slightly.

"You're going to take the adorable little ass of our bad boy" she smiled "I love to see you two together."

Faith regrowth slightly Sam, before bed on the bed, spreading her legs. She motioned to the blonde to come and take her, rubbing her wet pussy with impatience.

Sam is positioned above it, he rubs his cock at her slot before sliding into her slowly. He relishes the wet and hot walls of the brunette, her moans makes her much sexier for Sam.

Faith's hands up to Sam's ass to stretch it and slide two fingers in his ass to the rhythm of back-and-forth of the blond, they kissed each other lovingly.

Carlos takes the lubricant to spread it on his manhood, he wanted to be well prepared for Sam. He bends and pulls the tongue in Sam's ass to savor the taste of strawberry's lubricant and Sam's ass, then he slips a few fingers to stretch him a little more.

Finally, Carl removes his fingers and he positions himself behind Sam, the blonde stops to kiss Faith and looks Carlos rub his cock between his buttocks.

Sam stops moving, it feels like their boyfriend slide into him softly. He groaned at the intrusion in him, it was a good feeling and it does not hurt too bad, certainly less harm he could do to Carl and Faith with his manhood.

Carlos relishes the tightning of ass of Sam about him, as Sam squeezes his muscles on his cock and trying to relax himself, he was long enough to push it firmly against his sensitive point of his prostate. After a while, Sam is ready to make love to his two lovers.

Sam smiled as Faith looks at him with fun.

"It's good Carl, you can move" Carlos nods.  
"Yeah Carl, fuck his tight little ass" Faith chuckles softly.

Carlos smiled as he pushes his whole manhood into his tight ass, the sealing of Sam is always hard, so the brown goes as slowly as he could force himself.

"Oh fuck, it's so good" the blonde moaned as Carl starts to go-and-come to him.  
"You mean his dick in your ass? Or rather fuck my wet pussy?" Faith gasps, like Carlos's shots is felt through the body of Sam to Faith.

Sam moves inside Faith, he loves this particular provision: being in the middle of his boyfriend & his girlfriend, it gave him the comfort he needed, as he had received little love from his mother and the abandonment of his father.

Sam felt good inside her, Faith feels the double hump of Sam pushing into her, that wonderful feeling begins to grow in her heart. She starts to pull the hips and buttocks harder of Sam in her, even harder and faster.

They were panting at each pushing, they had a few orgasms now, longer than the previous ones.

They all were glistening with sweat, Faith's fingernails dig into Sam's buttocks and spread them slightly as she cum again. Sam cum one last time with a groan. The muscles of his buttocks tighten around Carl. Carlos also cum strong enough. The three lovers collapsed.

After a while in this position, Faith pushed her lovers to slightly up.

She kissed them, first Sam then Carlos, before going into the bathroom.

* * *

 **Carlos's bathroom**

Get into the shower, Faith starts the shower and get warm water fall on her.

She was in the process of cleaning herself with a washcloth to their intense love session.

Then, she turns her head when she hears the sound of the door opening. She saw her two lovers enter and watch her wash herself leg sensually. Looking at their crotch, she can see that they are both ready for the second round.

"I wondered how long it would take you to join me" Faith said alluring, watching them.

She is very lucky to have her boys in her life, she does not know what she would do if she never met them.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's all for now, I'll think about something else.**


End file.
